


Almost

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drunk Danny, M/M, Making Out, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorel is almost regretting giving Danny a lift home. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta`d, may contain mistakes. You`ve been warned :P Enjoy!

“Ohhh I looove youuu,” - Danny`s voice was slurred and uneven. - “My prince is saving me from this kingdom of boredom!”  
Jorel just rolled his eyes and dragged awfully wasted friend in the general direction of a parking lot. That was tricky – Danny either tried to hang on Jorel or break free and run away. Nearly an hour ago J-Dog received a text from their mutual friend who begged to take Danny home safely. 

The party obviously sucked – they usually got this drunk only when there was no weed, no hot chicks or both. 

Finally they made it to the Jorel`s car. Danny was ungracefully shoved on the backseat. J-Dog tightly gripped steering wheel while driving because uncontrollable lead singer behind was doing his best to drive Jorel mad. Hands with oh-so-long fingers travelled along Jorel`s throat, jawline, forehead.   
“Man, fucking calm down, will you? I`m trying not to get us killed on the road and you are trying to do quite the opposite.”  
Danny pouted, his fingertips brushed through the Jorel`s short hair.   
“Tell me you don`t like it,” Danny gently massaged Jorel`s scalp. The latter almost purred and leaned into the touches. But the voice of the reason inside made him jerk away.   
“Danny, fuck off, please. You are such a distraction actually.”  
“Then talk to me. I`m booored!” - Danny`s voice was still drunken.   
“Not in the mood, man. Just stay still for 20 more minutes, okay?” - Jorel was really not into it now. The text he received interrupted his plans on recurrent pitiful drinking alone. He was on the way home from Walmart, backseats stuffed with booze. Wait, if he left bottles of Jack there and there was also Danny…  
“Jay, you really shouldn`t drink all of that alone. I am sooo kind today and offer help for free!” - Danny was broadly smiling and held already opened bottle in the hand.  
“Don`t even dare, drunkard! Put it back, you`ve already had enough for tonight.” - Jorel tried to say it calmly.   
“You are absolutely no fun, dude!” - almost screamed Danny and made a huge gulp of whiskey they both liked so much.   
“Are you deaf or just dumb? I could leave you just right here on the road and you`ll fucking go home on your own, understood?!” - Jorel was so done now and barked at his friend.  
“Hey, when did you become so angry, Jorel, my babe.” - Slurred Danny, haze in his voice.  
J-Dog flinched. 

“I`m not kidding, you know…”

Awkward silence filled the car.  
Couple of minutes and half of the bottle later Danny asked to turn on the music.  
“Only if it can calm you down…” - Sighed Jorel.  
Danny beamed on the backside and kept steady, sometimes humming or tapping the rhythm on the window, until Iggy Azalea`s “Fancy” started playing on the radio.   
“First thing`s first, I`m the realest… Hey, Joreeeel, it`s your prerogative to do the rap. And I. Will. SING!” - Danny was becoming uncontrollably wild. “I`m so FANCYYYY!”

Jorel groaned (silently cursing at that top 40 shit playing on the radio) and quickly texted to Johnny: I`m definitely throwing our little Danny out of the car. If he dies – be ready to search a new singer.

Well, at least he stopped touching him. Though it`d been really pleasant.

“You are so sexy when angry, Jorel.” - teased Danny.  
Jorel smirked.   
“Sometimes during our gigs I can`t tear my eyes of you. When you play… You are letting yourself free. Wildness is in your eyes. Wish I could make out with you right there…” - hotly whispered Danny in Jorel`s ear. Jorel shuddered. Long-fingered and warm hands explored his chest, teasing nipples through the fabric of shirt.   
“There were lots of really hot chicks, ready for anything. But I didn`t give a damn about any of them, you know…” - Hot breath was now in the crook of Jorel`s neck. Wet lips were tracing the tender skin ghosting over the wildly beating pulse.   
“Why? They weren`t slutty enough for you?” – Jorel`s breath hitched.   
“They weren`t you, sweetie.” - Danny chuckled and sucked Jay`s tunneled earlobe in.  
Jorel`s grip on steering wheel tightened, knuckles white. He barely managed to supress a moan.   
“Danny…you are drunk.”  
“Yeahhh, so what?”  
Answer never came. Katy Perry`s California Gurls was playing on the backgroung. Danny started singing again, changing “girls” for “boys” in the chorus. They both seemed to calm down a bit. Until the line about sex on the beach came.   
“Jorel, sunshine,” - He placed feather light kisses on Jorel`s neck after every word. “We could have sex on the beach now. You can make me scream…Or vice versa…”

The driver hit the brakes, tyres screeching.

“`Da fuck, man!” Danny`s lip was busted and bleeding after he hit headboard of the driver`s seat.   
J-Dog swung the door open and growled: Get the fuck out!  
Danny suddenly looked so lost, he obeyed though.   
Outside Jorel gripped Danny`s T-shirt and smashed him against car`s hood.   
“Why are you acting like that? It`s not you. Your mind`s blurred, man. Don`t say anything you will regret tomorrow. Your words affect not only you, remember that.” - Angrily whispered Jorel through the gritted teeth, his grip was still tight on Danny.  
Danny nervously bit his bottom lip, sat on the hood and spread his thighs a bit. Jorel against his will instinctively came closer, placed his hands on slim hips.   
“And why do you think you know what`s better for me?” - Danny`s voice was thick, a little glimpse of hurt sounded in it. “Why everyone`s keep thinking that?”  
Jorel`s thumbs were circling Danny`s sharp hipbones. Their eyes met. Foreheads pressed together.

Suddenly Danny leaned back and lay completely on the hood. Legs hanging off the bonnet.   
“Look, the stars, Jay.” - Danny sometimes acted like a kid. His T-shirt lifted a bit revealing pale skin. Who the fuck on earth needs stars when you have ridiculously hot guy here acting like an innocent slut?  
“Do you even realise how teasing you are now, Danny boy?..” - whispered J-Dog in trembling voice.   
“Huh? Oh, Maybe…” - the singer coyly smiled. 

Cars passed by, in one of them music was banging loudly. That brought both of them back on earth.   
“Come on, we`re almost at home” - Jorel patted Danny`s thigh tenderly. 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

“Right, here we are. Wake up, man.”   
Danny fell asleep and his cheek was pressed against passenger window. Yes, Jorel couldn`t resist those pleading and sad eyes of Danny and let his friend on the front seat.  
Danny stirred, yawn left his lips.   
“Where are you going now? Home? Bar? My place?”  
“Home.” - definitely answered the other.  
Danny nodded and then clumsily tried to sit on Jorel`s knees.  
“Heeey, Danny, you heavy prick, what are you doin`?”  
Danny gently cupped J-Dog`s face in his hands, as he was scared to hurt him. And then Jorel was the one to make the first move. Fuck all of the prejudices and thoughts. Jorel would regret about it the next day. He left bruises and hickeys all over Danny`s neck. Danny was rocking his hips against Jorel, hands still holding rapper`s face, lips parted in silent moan. Jorel`s steel like grip on Danny`s hips tried to steady him. The car suddenly became so small.  
“You`ve got to go…” - J-Dog breathed in Danny`s now tender and marked neck crook.   
“No…Not now, Jay…” - Singer`s hands now messing guitarist`s hair. He was about to whine.

“I`ll carry you, okay, heavy princess?”  
Danny light heartedly laughed and lightly punched Jorel.

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

On the way back home J-Dog got the text from Johnny:   
“Hahaha, hope he`s still breathing cuz this cute bastard owes me money”

Jorel smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated :3


End file.
